


handling; with care

by hardlygolden



Category: Skins
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/pseuds/hardlygolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie and Cook have tried to share before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handling; with care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/gifts).



> Sorry so short, but I hope you enjoy!

“Whoa,” Cook breathes, unable to take his eyes off the skateboard he’s just unwrapped.

“Happy birthday,” Freddie offers. There’s a note of hesitancy in his voice which Cook responds to.

“It’s yours, though, mate.”

“Not anymore,” Freddie says. “I’m giving it to you. I know it’s second-hand - Dad wouldn’t lend me any money for a proper present, so this is all I’ve got.”

“It’s great, Freddie. Really.”

“Good,” says Freddie. “That’s good.”

“Freds,” Cook says, sounding as serious as Freddie has ever heard him.

“I know, I know,” Freddie says, shaking his head. “You fucking love me.”

*

(Of course, a week later Cook gives the skateboard back to Freddie. _It’s yours,_ he says firmly, although there is a wistful look in his eye as he gives the skateboard a final pat. _I’d rather you have it, mate. You take better care of things.)_


End file.
